Sasuke's Love of Light Part 1
by Sakuia
Summary: This is a SasukexOC pairing so if you don't like OC's...then please don't read or give bad comments. Also, this is my first story so tell me what you think!


First, before you read, note that I do NOT own Naruto. Also, this is a SasukexOC so sorry if you don't like OC pairings...Please enjoy!

As Sasuke left, he wondered if he would ever come back to Konoha, the village he grew up in. He thought about all of the good times being in team 7. They were his best friends; the only ones who ever tried to understand him.

Naruto- Sasuke's everlasting best friend and rival.

Sakura- She loved and cared for Sasuke more than anything else in the world.

Kakashi- Taught Sasuke to be the strongest he can be.

But…what if the strongest he could be, just wasn't strong enough? If he was unable to defeat Itachi, then there would be no chance of seeing them ever again.

Then, as the young Uchiha wandered through the forest, he sensed a familiar presence. He hid high up in a tree and watched as the young girl trained against a tree stump. He noticed a Konoha forehead protector hidden beneath her long brown hair. He hesitated, but when he figured out who she was he jumped out of the tree and landed meters behing her.

"It's been a while, Imiro-chan"

Imiro slowly turned around; her hazel eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun? Is it really you? I thought you were…"

"Dead?" he finished her sentence.

"When I had came back to our village from visiting my grandparents, everyone was dead, so I thought you were too…" two tears dropped form her sparkling eyes.

"I know," Sasuke looked down at his feet.

"So, why are you here Sasuke-kun?" Imiro asked.

"I'm out to kill Itachi," Sasuke never did have any trouble opening up to Imiro, his child-hood friend. But he couldn't tell her the whole story.

"I see, revenge," Imiro smiled softly.

Seeing her smile had reminded Sasuke of his feelings for her. She had been the only one he could ever love. It also made him feel bad for Sakura. If she had found out that he was already in love with someone, her heart would be broken.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Imiro asked. "I mean, he did kill my parents too…"

Sasuke was surprised at her asking this. "I don't want you fighting. But maybe…I've got it! I want you to go to Konoha and ask Hokage-sama to teach you some of her medical abilities. If my injuries, can be healed by you, even just a little bit, then I might have a better chance at defeating Itachi."

"Of course I will!" Imiro got excited.

"Great! I can't come with you so you'll have to find her on your own. I'll wait a short distance away from the village. I'm counting on you!"

"See ya!" Imiro said as she headed with confidence to Konoha.

As Imiro walked through Konoha, asking directions, she thought of only one thing. A month before the Uchiha massacre, Imiro had left to stay with her grandparents who she only got to see twice a year. If she was lucky, then sometimes three. As she walked away with them, she remembered the 8-year-old Sasuke yelling from behind her, "I love you Imiro! I'll be waiting for your return!" which had made her blush. She never got to reply to Sasuke-kun's feelings.

Watching Imiro, Sakura Haruno had thought suspiciously of her cute, unfamiliar face. She followed her into Tsunade-sama's office. Ino leaned over next to her.

"Ino?!" Sakura loudly whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down forehead girl! You're not the only one who was suspicios of this 'pretty' gal" Ino said waving her hand.

Inner Sakura was pissed at hearing 'forehead girl' once again. "WHY, YOU!!!"

"Shhh, I wanna hear what's going on"

"Fine, fine," Sakura replied sounding annoyed.

"Come in, sweetie," Tsunade said to Imiro, "Sit down."

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you would take me as apprentice and teach me some medical abilities." Imiro asked as politely as she could.

"You're not from around here are you?" the Hokage asked.

"No ma'am, I'm not," Imiro said looking down.

"Hahaha, Sasuke sent you didn't he?" Tsunade smirked.

"Yes! But how did you know?" Imiro was surprised.

"I am THE Hokage, that's how I know," Tsunade began to get cocky with her new role.

Sakura was devastated. Sasuke knew HER!? So her suspisions WERE correct. How exactly did he know her? So many questions were going through her head.

"Fine, training starts tomorrow. Be prepared."

"Thank you so much!" Imiro said and quickly left to tell Sasuke.

Imiro wandered up to the place Sasuke told her to meet him with Sakura and Ino still following her. But the only thing was…Sasuke wasn't there! Where had he gone?

Meanwhile…

Sasuke, being escorted by the four sound ninjas entered a cold, dark room.

"I've come for your power, Orochimaru."

To be continued…


End file.
